Shinobi of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring
by Poruporusama
Summary: Middle Earth. That is what it once was called. Now known as the Ninja World. It is now the 15th Age and the tale of the Lord Of The Rings is a forgotten memory, now thought to be a fantasy. Now, the 4th great Ninja war has reached its climax as Naruto and Sasuke battle against Kaguya. Full description in first chapter. No ship currently.
1. Chapter 1: Concerning Hobbits

**_Middle Earth. That is what it once was called. Now known as the Ninja World. It is now the 15th Age and the tale of the Lord Of The Rings is a forgotten memory, now thought to be a fantasy. Now, the 4th great Ninja war has reached its climax as Naruto and Sasuke battle against Kaguya. Just as Naruto and Sasuke were about to use their seals on Kaguya, the goddess, in a last ditch effort, used as much power as she could, to send Naruto as far down his family's timeline as she could. Sending him back approximately 36,000 years. To the 3rd Age. To where Naruto's ancestor joined a small hobbit on his journey to destroy the One Ring. For Naruto's Ancestor is... Aragorn son of Arathorn._**

* * *

 ** _It all began with the forging of the Great Rings._**

 ** _Three were given to the Elves; immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings._**

 ** _Seven, to the Dwarf Lords, great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls._**

 ** _And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who above all else desire power._**

 ** _For within these rings was bound the strength and the will to govern over each race._**

 ** _But they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made._**

 ** _In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron forged in secret, a master ring, to control all others._**

 ** _And into this ring he poured all his cruelty, his malice and his will to dominate all life._**

 ** _One ring to rule them all._**

Naruto dashed forward, trying to place his hand on Kaguya.

She dashed away and Sasuke tried to do the same.

She dodged him too.

She held a hand out towards Naruto.

 **"ALMIGHTY TIME-SPACE JUTSU!"**

Naruto began to disappear.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"NARUTO!"

"Naruto..."

"Naruto, wake up."

Naruto's POV

I slowly opened my eyes.

I was laying against a tree.

I turned my head to see a very familiar face.

"Sorry, Frodo. I guess I dozed off."

Frodo returned the smile.

"Honestly, Naruto. I was telling you about Gandalf."

I rubbed the back of my head.

"Well, go ahead, continue."

Frodo smiled and continued to tell me about Gandalf.

I leaned my head back against the tree, taking in the wilderness around us.

Ah, the Shire.

I've been here for nearly a year now.

Whatever Kaguya did, I'm here now.

In this strange new world.

I probably may never return home.

While it's saddening that I'll never be able to finish what I started and help Sasuke and the others, I quite like it here.

I made friends with these strange folk known as Hobbits.

I'm glad I was sent here, because I got to meet my new best friends, Frodo Baggins, and Samwise Gamgee.

Though one thing was strange, when I arrived they said something quite peculiar about my appearance.

But I probably don't need to worry about that.

Bilbo's POV

"The 22nd day of September, in the year 1400, by Shire-reckoning. Bag End, Bagshot Row, Hobbiton, Westfarthing, the Shire, Middle-Earth... The Third Age of this world."

 _ **The Fellowship Of The Ring**_

'It's been nearly a year to the day now, since that boy Naruto found his way to the Shire.

Frodo seems to have taken a liking to the boy.

Well, I can hardly say he just a boy, he appears to be the age of 17 maybe 18 in Man years.

He appears to be a man, but his hair and eyes have sort of an...etheral look to him.

Almost... elvish.

Perhaps, whenever Gandalf decides to drop by he could help me understand.'

I smiled and opened my book.

"There and Back Again... A Hobbit's Tale. By Bilbo Baggins."

"Now, where to begin?"

I took a puff of my pipe.

"Ah, yes."

I inked my quill.

"Concerning Hobbits."

 _Hobbits have been living and farming in the four Farthings of the Shire for many hundreds of years, quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk. Middle-earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. Hobbits must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors nor counted among the very wise._

I chuckle at my paper.

There was a knock at the door.

"Frodo! Someone at the door!"

 _In fact, it has been remarked by some that Hobbits' only real passion is for food- a rather unfair observation, as we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales and the smoking of pipe-weed. But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet and good, tilled earth, for all Hobbits share a love of things that grow. And, yes, no doubt to others, our ways seem quaint. But today of all days, it is brought home to me, it is no bad thing to celebrate a simple life._

There was another knock at the door.

I sighed.

"Frodo, the door!"

There was another knock.

"Sticklebacks. Where is that boy? Frodo!"

No POV

Naruto and Frodo smiled, reading under the big tree.

They heard distant humming and singing.

 _"..Down from the door where it began."_

They stood and looked to see where it was coming from.

 _"And I must follow if I can. The road goes ever on and on. Down from the door where it began."_

They ran over towards the voice.

 _"Now, far ahead the road has gone. And I must follow if I can."_

They found a man in a gray robe and a gray pointed cap riding a carriage.

Frodo smiled and crossed his arms.

"You're late."

The old man stopped the carriage and he slowly looked at Frodo.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

They stared at each other as they started to laugh.

Frodo leaped onto the carriage hugging the man.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!"

Gandalf smiled.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?"

He laughed, tapping Frodo's cheek.

Gandalf slowly turned his head and looked at the blond.

"And who might you be?"

Naruto bowed his head slowly.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Gandalf. I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, but please, just call me Naruto."

"Then Naruto so it shall be."

Gandalf smiled, bowing his head in return.

"Frodo here has told me a great deal about you and Bilbo's history together."

He smiled and invited the two on his carriage and they both sat down, riding with him.

"So how is the old rascal?"

Gandalf asked.

"I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

Frodo nodded.

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar."

Gandalf chuckled.

"Well, that should please him."

He chuckled again.

Frodo smiled.

"Half the Shire's been invited, and the rest of them are turning up anyway."

They laughed.

Naruto smiled, taking in Gandalf's appearance.

It's strange, he hasn't felt any chakra signatures from anyone here.

However, he can feel something from Gandalf, but he doesn't think it's chakra he's feeling.

Bilbo's POV

 _And so life in the Shire goes on, very much as it has this past Age, full of its own comings and goings, with change coming slowly, if it comes at all, for things are made to endure in the Shire, passing from one generation to the next. There's always been a Baggins living here under the Hill in Bag End._

I looked at my desk.

"And there always will be."

No POV

Frodo looked at Gandalf.

"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately."

Gandalf looked at Frodo.

"I mean, more than usual."

"He's taken to locking himself in his study."

"He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking."

"He's up to something."

Gandalf looked at Frodo again.

Frodo looked up at Gandalf and the old wizard looked away.

"All right, then. Keep your secrets."

Frodo smiled.

"What?"

Gandalf looked at Frodo.

"But I know you have something to do with it."

Gandalf blinked, looking at Frodo.

"Good gracious me."

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed?"

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

They smiled as they continued riding the carriage on their way.

They made their way back to where Gandalf picked them up, Naruto jumped off, making a rather large jump back to the grass.

Gandalf blinked a little as Frodo stood up.

"Gandalf, I'm glad you're back."

Gandalf smiled. "So am I, dear boy."

The two waved at Gandalf as he continued on his way.

"So am I."

Gandalf slowly made his way to Bag End.

He knocked on the door.

Bilbo's voice could be heard behind the door.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations."

Gandalf smiled.

"And what about very old friends?"

The door opened and Bilbo's face lit up.

"Gandalf?"

The wizard smiled.

"Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo ran to Gandalf.

"My dear Gandalf!"

Gandalf knelt and they hugged.

"Good to see you. One hundred and eleven years old. Who would believe it? You haven't aged a day."

They laughed as Bilbo walked towards the door.

"Come on. Come in."

"Welcome, Welcome."


	2. The Shadow of the Past part 1

"Gandalf, my old friend, this will be a night to remember."

There was an explosion of fireworks in the air.

The party had already begun.

Naruto smiled sitting at a table with Sam, drinking some ale.

Frodo and Bilbo were welcoming guests.

After a while, Frodo ran over and sat next to Sam.

He'd noticed that Sam was eyeing a certain Hobbit every so often.

"Go on, Sam. Ask Rosie for a dance."

Sam smiled slightly then looked away.

"I think I'll just have another ale."

Sam stood up about to walk away.

"Oh no, you don't."

Frodo smiled and pushed Sam, miraculously, into Rosie's arms and the two began to dance.

Frodo and Naruto watched as he danced with her, the two laughing all the while.

Gandalf let off another big firework.

Naruto took a big swig of his ale and then joined everyone on the 'dance floor' as he began dancing next to the tall wizard.

"It appears you've got a hang of this dance."

Gandalf said, smiling.

Naruto smiled, nodding.

"When you spend about an entire year with Hobbits, you'll tend to pick something up from them."

Gandalf nodded as he went to go and get more fireworks, laughing as he did.

Naruto smiled and watched as Gandalf set off some fireworks for the younger Hobbits.

Suddenly a tent flew up into the air, leaving two particular Hobbits, laying on the ground with ash on their face.

The tent flew up high and exploded revealing that there was a firework underneath.

Continued to fly up and then sprouted wings, looking almost like a dragon as its flight path arched and started flying down towards the party.

Several Hobbits began to run, screaming and shouting.

"Bilbo, Bilbo watch out for the dragon!"

Frodo shouted.

"Dragon? Nonsense. There hasn't been a dragon in these parts for a thousand yeeaars!"

Bilbo responded as he and Frodo fell to the ground as the dragon flew passed where their heads were the moment before.

The dragon flew up and made a massive firework explosion.

Many Hobbits cheered and clapped at the sight.

Naruto pulled his hand from his pocket and then stood up.

Gandalf had walked by, holding two Hobbits by their ears.

Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took.

Naruto followed behind and sat at the table next to Gandalf, holding a mug of ale.

"They set off the firework didn't they."

Gandalf let out a long exasperated sigh.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Gandalf had the two mischievous Hobbits cleaning pots and bowls.

Some Hobbits were shouting.

"Speech, Bilbo!"

"Speech!"

Frodo joined in.

"Speech!"

Bilbo smiled and laughed, standing on top of a keg.

"My dear Bagginses, and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, and Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots-"

"Proudfeet!"

Bilbo waved at the Hobbit, as the Hobbits from each family cheered.

"Today is my 111th birthday!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked at Gandalf, whispering.

"Do Hobbits normally get that old?"

Gandalf silently shook his head.

All of the Hobbits shouted.

"Happy Birthday!"

"But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits."

Some of the Hobbits smiled at each other and they cheered some more.

"I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

Some Hobbits started looking at each other confused.

Gandalf smiled as he sucked on his pipe and Naruto released a snort, trying to hold in his chuckle.

"I, uh..."

Bilbo fingered his pocket.

Then, slipped his hand in.

Frodo's smiled began to falter slightly.

Bilbo put his hand in his pocket.

"I ha-have things to do."

He pulled something out of his pocket and hid it behind his back.

Gandalf squinted.

Naruto also noticed this.

"I've put this off for far too long"

Bilbo whispered.

"I regret to announce this is the end. I'm going now.

"I bid you all a very fond farewell."

He looked directly at Frodo.

Frodo's eyes widened.

"Goodbye."

Bilbo instantly vanished, disappearing completely.

All the Hobbits gasped.

Frodo's eyes widened.

Naruto's eyes were bulging as he stood up fast.

He sensed something dark as he could almost feel where Bilbo was going.

He turned to look at Gandalf but the wizard was already gone.

It was chaos, all the Hobbits were running around, looking for Bilbo.

After a while, Naruto pulled Frodo aside.

"Frodo let's check Bag End."

Frodo nodded.

They slowly made their way to the Hobbit home.

They opened the door.

"Bilbo!"

Frodo said, as he looked around.

Naruto blinked and looked down, picking up a gold colored ring.

"My precious"

Gandalf quietly said to himself.

Naruto was looking at the ring, he could sense dark energy.

Chakra.

Dark Chakra.

Familiar Chakra.

He dropped the ring and Frodo and Gandalf looked at him.

Naruto's hand was physically shaking.

"Was that...?"

He looked at Gandalf.

Frodo picked up the ring and walked over to Gandalf.

Gandalf smiled.

"He's gone hasn't he?"

Gandalf nodded.

"He's left you Bag End, along with all of his possessions. He's gone to live with the elves."

Naruto squeezed his hand.


	3. The Shadow of the Past part 2

So someone on Fanfiction asked, "Whatever happened to red like sharingans or your other sasuke stories?" And since I cant respond to them directly because they didn't log in to ask, I have to answer here. So They are still in the works, I'm sort of off and on writing I'm in a cast trying to figure out the situation with the muscles in my ankles and may need surgery on both soon, but thats a whole thing. Red Like Sharingans, I have ideas and stuff for it, it's just that I need to sit down and actually start typing for it. Like I'm right at the beginning of Volume 3 and I'm just a little stumped because I'm trying to figure out a way to fit Sasuke into the tournament. I'm not sure if I'll have him fight in the tournament or just have him on the sidelines. Like I have everything up to the end of Volume 4 figured out, but just not that little bit.

Gandalf had Frodo put the ring in an envelope.

"Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

He said as he left.

Frodo looked upon Naruto.

The blond stood there, staring at his hand for a time.

Naruto broke out of his stupor when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright?"

The blond let out a long exhale.

"I'm not sure. I just... had a bad feeling about this."

Frodo gave Naruto a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Dear Naruto, you need to relax, the party must have gotten you so stressed."

Naruto gave a small smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Frodo walked towards the door.

"Come down with me and Sam to the Green Dragon and have an ale."

Naruto gave a nod and smiled.

Meanwhile:

Somewhere in the Shire.

A hobbit swung his axe down, splitting a log of wood.

His dog turned, barking at a black cloaked rider.

The Hobbit turned, his eyes widened, backing up towards his front door.

His dog barked and whimpered, backing up inside the Hobbit hole.

The Rider hissed out only two words.

"Shire... Baggins..."

The Hobbit shook his head, sputtering.

"T-There's no Bagginses around here. They're all up in Hobbiton! That way!"

He pointed to his right, backing up into his home, quickly shutting the door.

The black rider swiftly began to ride that way, several other black riders following.

Meanwhile, in The Green Dragon:

Laughing and singing could be heard.

 _"To heal my heart and drown my woe."_

Naruto smiled, singing with the Hobbits.

 _"Rain may fall and wind may blow."_

Frodo skipped around holding mugs of ale.

 _"But there still be many miles to go."_

Merry and Pippin were singing on a table.

 _"Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain."_

 _"And the stream that falls from hill to plain."_

 _"Better than rain or rippling brook."_

Pippin took a swig of his ale and and sung loudly.

 _"Is a mug of beer inside this Took!"_

Everyone roared with laughter.

Some older Hobbitses sitting with Sam and Naruto were talking amongst themselves, everyone smoking from their pipes.

One of them spoke.

"There's been some strange folk crossing the Shire, Dwarves and others of a less than savory nature."

Another shook his head as he spoke.

"War is brewing. The mountains are fair teeming with goblins."

A younger hobbit rolled his eyes.

"Myths and children's stories, that's all that is. You're beginning to sound like that old Bilbo Baggins. Cracked he was."

One of the older ones nodded at Frodo.

"Young Mister Frodo here, he's cracking."

He said as Frodo walked over holding to mugs.

"And proud of it!"

He said, sitting down.

"Cheers Gaffer."

The old one nodded as Frodo slid a mug to him.

"Aye, cheers."

The younger one leaned in.

"Well, it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders."

He looked at Frodo and continued.

"Keep your nose out of trouble, and no trouble will come to you."

Frodo quickly raised his mug to him and looked away, taking a sip.

Naruto rolled his eyes, taking another swig of his ale, and took another puff of his pipe.

It was about time for them to leave.

The three said their goodbyes to the other Hobbitses.

The younger Hobbit was completely drunk.

As the three walked out, they heard the younger Hobbit sweet talking Rosie.

Sam grumbled to himself.

"Mind who you're sweet talkin'."

Frodo smiled at his friend.

"Don't worry Sam. Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one."

Sam stopped for a second and then fear filled his face.

"Does she?"

On their way, Naruto and Frodo smiled and waved to Sam.

Frodo pat the Hobbit's shoulder.

"Good night Sam."

The two walked up the steps, but stopped when they saw that the front door was wide open.

They looked at each other and walked in slowly.

"Who came in?"

Naruto shook his head.

They looked around.

Naruto had his hand on a wooden sword sheathe sitting next to Bilbo's table.

Suddenly, they felt hands on their shoulders.

They quickly turned towards the hands' owner, Naruto quickly unsheathing the sword, revealing it to be a long katana, Sasuke's katana.

Naruto dropped the sword as soon as he saw that it was Gandalf, the teen nearly fell to the floor, holding his heart.

The grey wizard didn't even acknowledge the blade, looking at Frodo.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?"

Frodo started looking through a trunk.

Naruto picked the blade back up.

"Sorry Gandal-"

He was cut off by a strange noise from outside.

Gandalf and the Blond quickly turned towards the window.

"Ah."

Frodo found the envelope.

Gandalf quickly grabbed it and tossed it into the fire.

"What are you doing?!"

Frodo said.

The envelope burned away revealing the ring.

After a few seconds, Gandalf used some fireplace prongs to pick up the ring and looked at Frodo.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo. It's quite cool."

Frodo held out his hand, and Gandalf dropped the ring into his hand.

"What can you see? Can you see anything?"

Naruto looked over Frodo's shoulder, squinting at the ring.

"What are we specifically looking for?"

Frodo was rolling the ring around in his fingers.

The two shook their heads and Frodo said.

"No, nothing. There's nothing."

Gandalf let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait..."

Gandalf's eyes widened.

"There are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

Gandalf sighed.

"There are few who can. The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

He said, turning towards the two.

Frodo looked towards Gandalf.

Naruto's eyes were wide, staring at the ring.

"Mordor?"

Frodo asked.

Gandalf nodded.

"In the common tongue, it says-"

"Gandalf..."

Naruto said.

The wizard looked straight at the teen, staring at the ring.

"Does it...say..."

Gandalf's eyes widened as he spoke.

" _ **One Ring to Rule Them All, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them?**_ "

Gandalf slowly walked towards the boy.

"Yes but how do you know?"

Naruto slowly looked at Gandalf, cerulean blue eyes flashed to red with a slit as pupils and then back to a cerulean blue for a quick second.

"I...I can read it..."

Gandalf's mind was racing, he had the two sit down, and he lit his pipe.

"This is the One Ring, forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom, taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

Naruto stared at the ring and then looked up at Gandalf.

Frodo poured them some tea.

"Bilbo found it... in Gollum's cave."

The Hobbit realized.

Gandalf nodded.

"Yes, for 60 years, the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard it's Master's call."

"But he was destroyed, Sauron was destroyed."

The Hobbit said.

A voice from the Ring whispered something in Black Speech.

Naruto quickly stood, the three of them staring at the Ring.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring, and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have muliplied. His fortress of Barad-dûr is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns above all else to return to the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, he must never find it."

Frodo grabbed the ring and talked to Gandalf, looking for a place to hide the ring.

Naruto sat there, staring at the table, processing everything he'd just heard.

He stood and looked at the two.

"What must we do?"

He asked the wizard.

Frodo began to gather some things, placing them in a bag, and began getting dressed.

Naruto too began to place some things in his own bag, grabbing Sasuke's Katana, and placed it at his side, strapping it to his belt.

"You must leave tonight."

The wizard said quickly.


End file.
